Not Alone
by Sun-diva
Summary: MayuHatori Mayuko asks Hatori if he's lonely. Oneshot.


◊**A/N**◊ This is my first fanfic ever . . . so please be nice!! I had trouble deciding what to do my fanfic on, but I decided to do it on Mayuko and Hatori. Cuz they're one of my favourite couples ;D! And I don't think there's enough fanfics on them.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Past events_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket; please don't sue.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Not Alone

_By Sun-diva_

_For Moon-diva, I couldn't live without you )_

It was summer break, so Mayuko was stuck watching over her parent's bookstore while they were on vacation. Mayu grimaced as she remember what her mother had said as they left:

_"Find yourself a nice husband while we're gone! Shigure's still an option if you can't find anyone!" her mother had said._

_"I told you before! SHIGURE AND I BROKE UP!!" Mayu had replied back through clenched teeth._

Find herself a husband? The whole idea seemed foreign. Mayu somehow just couldn't really picture herself married. Besides, the only boyfriend she'd ever had had been Shigure. But they only gone out cuz he was bored and she was lonely. It seemed to her she could never fully get Shigure out of her life. Which, of course, infuriated her.

Remembering why they went out made Mayu sigh. It made her remember _him_. Hatori Sohma.

_'When was the last time I saw him? Oh, yeah . . .' _she thought sheepishly. _'The time when I started balling my eyes out for him on the bridge and he treated me to lunch after that.'_

Mayu must have spaced out because she didn't even notice a customer had came in, chosen a book, and was waiting to buy it.

"Excuse me, miss?" the boy said.

"Huh . . .?" Mayu replied snapping out of her reminiscence. "Oh, yeah. That'll be $12.95 please." She said ringing the book up.

"Thank you," the boy said walking out the door.

Mayu rested her face in her hands. _'The summer must really be getting to me. I'm thinking about him too much . . .'_

"Shiraki-san?" a voice that sounded like Hatori's said. (A/N: I kinda forget what Hatori calls Mayuko in vol. 10. Tell me if I'm wrong)

_'The summer heat is DEFINITELY getting to me. I'm hearing Hatori's voice now.' _Mayu thought, face still in her hands.

"Are you ok? You don't have a fever or something do you?" asked the Hatori voice.

Mayu looked up. Hatori was _really_ there. He was wearing pants, a shirt, a tie (as always) and he was staring at her. "Oh, me?" she asked flustered. "Ah! No, I'm fine!"

"Then would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"It's nice weather outside," Hatori said, looking out the window.

Mayu followed his gaze. "Yeah, you're right . . . It is nice weather."

"So you'll go on a walk with me?" he asked again.

"I guess I could leave the shop for awhile and come back," Mayu replied thoughtfully.

"Okay, then lets go," Hatori said stepping out of the shop.

"Wait for me," she said quickly getting to her feet and following him the door.

They walked for awhile in companionable silence. When they reached a hill side that over looked some of the town, they sat down.

Mayu gave a side-ways look at Hatori. She watched his eyes (more his right one) wonder over the buildings and streets of the city. She turned away.

She decided to break the silence. "Do you ever think about Kanna?" she asked quietly staring ahead.

Hatori looked at her profile. ". . . Yes. Why?"

"Hmm . . . just wondering," Mayu replied. Hatori returned to looking at the buildings and streets.

"Are you lonely?" Mayu asked again.

". . . What do you mean?" he asked.

"Shigure once said you were like 'snow' . . . Which I thought meant that you were lonely," she replied looking at him this time.

". . ." _'That bastard . . .' _Hatori thought, making a mental note to make Shigure's next shots extra painfull.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Mayu said. "It was a stupid question anyway."

"No. It wasn't really," Hatori said looking away. Looking back at Mayu he said, "To answer your question . . . I guess I used to be. But now I'm not really lonely."

"I never would have thought you were . . . lonely," Mayu confessed _'Lonely, like me.'_

Hatori leaned in close to Mayu and whispered, "I'm not when I'm with you." Mayu blushed

They both stared into each other's eyes. Their faces were less than 2 inches apart. Hatori leaned in and closed that space between them with a kiss.

After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart. (A/N: If you read Harry Potter #6 by J. K. Rowling, you'll know I got that sentence from p.499, chapter "Sectumsempra"). Mayu was blushing deeply, while Hatori was blushly a little. Hatori gazed into Mayu's eyes. "Are you ever lonely?" he whispered.

"Sometimes," Mayu murmured still blushing.

"Well, you don't have to be anymore," Hatori whispered.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Well, that's the end of my FIRST ever fanfic! I hope you liked it ;)! crosses fingers

Please Review! Thank you :)!

Compliments:yes :D

Constructive criticism: ok :)

Flames: No . . . not on my first fanfic, maybe later :(

Ja ne,

Sun-diva


End file.
